


More to Love

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Positivity, Bottom Steve Rogers, Chubby Thor, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Don't copy to another site, Flirting, Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Massage, Massage Therapist Steve Rogers, Mawwiage, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Steve is a Needy Bottom, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Thor comes home sore and sweaty from a long day. His husband helps him to unwind a bit.





	More to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [thors-soft-cheeks](https://thors-soft-cheeks.tumblr.com/), whose body positive Thor art is absolutely beautiful and totally helped inspire this little fic featuring Steve giving fat!Thor all the love and affection he deserves.

Thor groaned as he entered his home. Managing the steel mill was good pay and he enjoyed the strain the work put his body through. He wasn’t meant for desk jobs, so he often ended up helping out when he didn’t have other responsibilities weighing him down. It was good work, but at the end of the day, his body was often sore. 

He stretched and moaned as his back cracked and popped. He sighed with relief as a small bit of the tension in his body receded. He ran a hand over his chest and stomach as he considered what to do next. He took an experimental whiff. He stank. 

_Shower, then_ , he decided. 

He walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. He sighed with relief as he stripped out of the sweat stained clothes and deposited them in the laundry hamper. He stepped into the wide, spacious shower that was one of the main reasons he and his husband bought the house in the first place. As a big man, Thor frequently felt cramped in average sized showers. He turned on the water and let hot spray soothe some of the tension in his muscles. 

He took his time in the shower, lathering his body with a generous amount of soap and making sure he got the nicks and crannies in the folds of his skin thoroughly clean. He luxuriated in the gentle feeling of his hands on his body and the sweat and grime being washed away. He paid particular attention to his beard and hair, making sure he was well groomed. People with big, unkempt beards, like they thought they could grow hair on their face and not do anything to take care of it, was one of his few pet peeves. 

When he was finally satisfied and a little more relaxed, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. He dried himself off in a big, fluffy towel before he wrapped it around his waist and went downstairs. As he walked down, he could hear music playing. He smiled to himself as he realized his husband was home. 

He crept down the stairs and into the living room. Steve was unloading groceries or something. Thor crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around his smaller partner. Steve gasped in surprise and laughed as Thor swung him around their living room. 

“Thor!” he laughed. “Put me down!” 

Instead, Thor hugged him tighter and placed a kiss on Steve’s cheek. Steve hummed contentedly in his arms. Thor eventually set him down on the floor and Steve turned around in Thor’s arms. He smiled up at him before he stood up on his tiptoes to place a tender kiss to Thor’s lips. Thor hummed and smiled into the kiss. 

“How was your day, love?” Thor asked. 

“Good. Busy,” Steve replied. “It being football season means a lot of people want massages. Good for business, though. Too bad rich people are lousy tippers.” 

“Such a shame,” Thor replied. “I know that you do good work.” 

Steve smiled and kissed him again. “What about you?” 

Thor groaned. “Long, but less enjoyable,” he said. “I had half a dozen workers call out today. A few said they had kids with the flu, one said he was sick himself, and a couple of them had hangovers. I might have to fire one of those. He tends to call out for hangovers too often, and I’ve definitely had times where I thought something seemed off with him.” 

“Well, a steel mill is no place to show up drunk,” Steve replied. “Better for everyone if he leaves before he puts someone in danger.” 

“Yes, but that does not mean I’ll enjoy it,” Thor replied. Steve kissed him again. 

“I know. You’re a good man,” he said. He stepped out of Thor’s arms and went back to the groceries and started putting the groceries away. “Get dressed or you’ll distract me from cooking.” 

“Such demands you make of me,” Thor chuckled, even as his cock twitched at the thought of having sex with his lover, as he always did. “Perhaps we should just have sex now and order takeout later.” 

“Oh no you don’t,” Steve said with a grin. “You’re not going to tempt me with that.” 

“It’s never stopped you before,” Thor teased. Steve gave an affronted gasp slapped him playfully and Thor laughed. 

“Why did I ask you to marry me, again?” Steve demanded. 

“Because you love my body, winsome smile, charming personality, and sunny demeanor,” Thor reminded him helpfully. Steve rolled his eyes. “You said as much in the proposal.” 

“I take it back,” Steve drawled. “You have no charm, at all, whatsoever.” 

“I charmed you, didn’t I?” Thor replied with a wink. Steve finally smiled and stood up on his toes to kiss him again. 

“Fine, I admit it, you charmed me,” Steve said. “Now let me get back to working on dinner.” 

Thor wrapped his arms around him and held him firmly in his grip. He hummed happily and nuzzled Steve’s cheek. 

“Another, love,” Thor said. “Please? I missed you today.”

Steve sighed, but Thor could feel his mouth curve up in a smile before he turned to kiss Thor again. Thor returned it and hummed happily into the kiss.

“Okay, I really do need to cook food,” Steve said. He grinned as he extracted himself from Thor’s arms. “We can have fun later.” 

“I look forward to it,” Thor rumbled. Steve glared playfully at him. 

“You’re a menace,” he said. “Put some clothes on.” 

Thor laughed as he left the room.

* * *

After dinner and Thor had finished washing the dishes, he settled down on the couch in a comfy shirt and a pair of soft sweatpants. He felt pleasantly full. Steve walked over to where he was situated and sat down. Thor moved a leg and let Steve settle between them as he laid his head on Thor’s chest with an arm draped over his belly. 

“How you feelin’?” Steve asked after a while. 

“Bit sore,” Thor replied. “Had to pick up the slack today.” 

Steve hummed. “You wanna massage?” 

“You’ve worked all day,” Thor protested. 

“As though touching your body were any great burden for me,” Steve replied with a wry grin. He got up and went over to his bag of massage supplies that he kept by the front door. “Take your clothes off.” 

“You just had me put them on!” Thor replied with a chuckle. “Make up your mind!” 

“Shut up, jerk,” Steve said. 

Thor just laughed and took his clothes off. Steve came back and Thor rolled over and folded his arms beneath his head. Steve began rubbing oil into his shoulders, where Thor tended to keep most of his stress. Steve started slow, rubbing the oil gently into Thor’s skin along his back. The oil began to warm gradually and Steve started to apply more pressure at the knots in Thor’s upper back. 

Thor moaned softly as the knots in his back slowly loosened. Steve pressed into his back firmly and Thor moaned. Slowly, his knots popped and eased and Thor closed his eyes as he just relaxed into the firm, loving touch of Steve’s hands. 

Steve worked slowly and thoroughly, his hands moving down the expanse of Thor’s back. Thor fell into a deep state of blissful relaxation. His body was warm and his lover easily found the spots in his back that created tension and pain and eased it away. He couldn’t help it as his cock also grew thick and stiff as the ministrations continued. 

When he was done, Steve placed a gentle kiss to Thor’s head. Thor could feel Steve’s erection pressing against him. He grinned and hummed as he pushed back. 

“Thor,” Steve said with a breathy moan. Thor hummed and rolled over. His cock stood half hard against his belly. Steve rubbed himself against it, rocking gently against Thor and bracing himself against Thor’s stomach. Thor reached down and cupped Steve’s pert ass in his large hands, kneading it softly. 

“How do you want it?” Thor asked. His voice was thick and gravelly and it was all he could do to not tear Steve’s clothes off and fuck him right then and there. Steve was probably still a bit loose from this morning, but still. 

“Just like this, baby,” Steve murmured as he took his shirt off. Thor’s hands ran down the thin expanse of smooth, pale skin and Steve moaned as Thor’s fingers teased his nipples. “Make love to me.” 

Thor pulled him down and kissed him slowly and deeply. He could taste their dinner on Steve’s tongue. Steve wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and moaned into his mouth. Thor’s hands travelled along the length of Steve’s back. His fingers eventually trailed over Steve’s hole. Steve moaned as Thor teased his entrance. Steve handed him a bottle of lube. 

Thor lubed up his fingers and pressed one into Steve’s ass. It entered him easily and Steve moaned as he rocked back against Thor’s hand. Thor pressed another finger into Steve’s ass. Steve hissed and moaned and arched his back as Thor found his prostate. He stroked it with practiced ease and watched in adoration as Steve trembled above him. 

“Thor, please,” Steve breathed. “Don’t tease me.” 

“I thought you wanted me to go slowly, love,” Thor replied. He dragged his fingers over Steve’s prostate again and smiled as Steve trembled, his legs shaking like jelly already.

“Jerk,” Steve breathed. “I want you to make love to me, but I want your dick in me yesterday.” 

“It was in you yesterday,” Thor replied with a cheeky grin. Steve slapped him playfully and Thor laughed. “I recall you begged for it twice and woke me up to suck me off before you would sleep.” 

“Not my fault you’re gorgeous,” Steve purred. 

“I suppose it is my fault you are so needy?” Thor replied. 

“Yup,” Steve said with a grin. “Can’t keep my hands off you.” 

He leaned down and kissed Thor again and Thor preened at the praise. He pressed a third finger to Steve’s ass and it went in easily. Steve moaned softly into Thor’s mouth. Thor fucked Steve slowly with his fingers and Steve rutted against him. His cock rubbed against the curve of Thor’s belly and his hands roamed over Thor’s body, squeezing his ample flesh. His fingers followed the familiar trails of stretchmarks that decorated his skin like lightning. 

“Gorgeous,” Steve repeated. Thor moaned and smiled against his lips. 

“I love you,” Thor murmured. 

He slowly pulled his fingers out of Steve’s ass. Steve whined at the loss but before he could get too disappointed, Thor placed his lubed cock to Steve’s hole. He pushed the head in and Steve moaned in relief. Thor lowered his hands to Steve’s thighs as Steve sank down on Thor’s long, thick shaft. Thor groaned as Steve’s tight heat squeezed his cock. 

“Fuck,” Steve breathed when he reached the base of Thor’s cock. He braced himself against Thor’s stomach and took several long, deep breaths. 

“Beautiful,” Thor purred. He stroked his fingers down Steve’s face. “So beautiful, my love.” 

Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Thor started to rock his hips gently up into Steve’s tantalizing heat. Steve gasped and moaned as Thor’s cock grazed over his prostate with every lazy thrust of his hips. Steve straightened and arched his back as he rode Thor’s cock, propping himself up against the curve of Thor’s stomach.

“Oh God, Thor,” Steve moaned. “God, feels so good.” 

Thor just moaned and caressed Steve’s body. Steve’s fingers dug into Thor’s chest as he bounced on his dick. Thor took in the sight of his beautiful lover. His eyes screwed shut, his head tilted, mouth open, his face and body flushed with arousal. His hair was damp with sweat and his fair, slim body arched and writhed with pleasure. Beautiful was the only word for him. 

He reached down and wrapped a hand around Steve’s cock. He jerked it in the same easy, lazy rhythm that Steve rode him. His other hand squeezed Steve’s ass and Steve jerked in his lap as he moaned. Steve groaned and threw his head back like he did when he was really into something. Thor pulled him down and began to suck hungrily on his collarbone. 

“Fuck!” Steve cried. He angled his head away so that Thor could leave a trail of kisses up Steve’s slender neck. “God, more, Thor, give me more. Feels so good, don’t stop.” 

Thor moaned and raised a hand up to tease one of Steve’s sensitive nipples. Steve whimpered with pleasure and began riding Thor faster. He was trembling with ecstasy and his ass tightened around Thor’s cock. Thor touched every inch of Steve’s skin that he could get to, kissed every bit that he could reach. He reveled in the taste of Steve’s pleasure, the salty sweat on his skin, the smell of his exertion, the feeling of their bodies against each other. 

He thrust up deep into Steve’s body. Steve kissed and sucked on his chest, leaving little red marks on his body that Thor would wear with pride. Steve stilled as his legs trembled. Thor thrust up into him, his hands gripping Steve’s thighs. Steve squeezed around him and Thor knew he was close. His thrusts grew a little faster and Steve gasped.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” he groaned. 

His ass was so tight around Thor’s cock, he could feel his own orgasm approach, like a storm in the pit of his stomach, ready to surge the moment it was released. He gripped Steve’s hips tighter and thrust as deeply as he could into Steve’s body. Steve whimpered and moaned and gasped and finally, his body tensed up. His hands gripped Thor’s belly, his ass clenched around his cock and he came with a shout.

His come shot out onto Thor’s stomach and Thor groaned as he fucked Steve through it. A couple seconds later, he came with a low, earthy groan. His come erupted from his cock into Steve’s waiting ass and Steve rode him, milking his cock until every drop was spent. 

They lay there on the couch for a while. Steve’s entire body trembled and a dopey smile was on his face. Eventually, he eased himself off Thor’s cock. Thor collected Steve’s come with his fingers and licked them clean, savoring the salty taste of Steve’s come. Steve grinned as he nestled himself between Thor’s body and the couch, resting his head on Thor’s soft chest. He hummed happily. 

“I needed that,” Steve murmured. “Thanks.” 

“You always do, my love,” Thor replied with a chuckle. “And I am always happy to oblige.” 

He felt Steve smile against his chest and he reached a hand up to gently pet Steve’s hair. Steve gave a happy hum at the feeling. 

“We should clean up,” Steve murmured after a while. 

“In a moment,” Thor countered. “I want to hold you like this a while longer.” 

Steve stroked a hand lovingly down Thor’s stomach, over his hip, and a thigh. Thor kept petting Steve’s hair and loving the way their bodies molded together like this. His mind quieted from the stress of the day as he focused on his lover beside him and the love he felt from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense! <3


End file.
